


He is young and the future is unknown

by Little_buttercup



Series: Nereval and Nerevar [10]
Category: Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 12:25:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12457749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_buttercup/pseuds/Little_buttercup
Summary: The idea of the Nerevarine knowing Captain Veleth came from the amazing work by Vanillathunder215Rising from the ashes is an incredible work and I highly recommend it.





	He is young and the future is unknown

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Rising From The Ashes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5420867) by [vanillathunder215](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanillathunder215/pseuds/vanillathunder215). 



She smiled a little, watching a small Dunmer child wearing his fathers Ordinator mask on, pointing the wooden sword around and making small squealing noises when he struck the wooden pole. She found the child adorable, wearing purple robes and having the ambition of following his parents footsteps. As far as she knew, both his parents were in the Ordinator ranks, each taking different patrols so that the other could be home with the child. If she was right, his father was home right now, his mother out doing her duties, whatever they may be.

 

Who knew what the child will grow up to be, however. Perhaps he might become a priest, or a great captain and lead his soliders into battle one day. Fate had a funny way of changing ones perspective of life quickly. Perhaps she will see him again, as he grows to become a young man.

 

Beside her, Nerevar watched as well.

 

“Is that mask supposed to represent myself?” He asked, clearly unimpressed with the helm he was wearing.

 

She scowled, “I know, I think the nose is a bit off. The hair as well, yours is just,” She waved her hands at him, “Not as impressive.”

 

“My hair is perfectly fine as it is.” He pushed the strands behind his ears, suddenly becoming self aware of the fact that his hair wasn’t up as its signature style.

 

“Uh-huh, whatever you say.” She smirked crossing her hands over her chest.

 

“Modyn!” Came the shout from inside the house, and the child ran indoors, to which Nereval smiled.

 

“I wonder what it’s like, having a family. Having someone who cares for you.” Nerevar looked at the girl with a sad gaze, knowing that she had been abandoned from birth, and his gaze only screwed up a little more as she continued talking, “I had someone raise me until I was young, when times got tough and they couldn’t feed me anymore, I was kicked to the streets to fend for myself.”

 

“No child should have to live a life like that.” Nerevar muttered, “It is unfair, cruel.”

 

“I know, but I had a good life before I was caught.” To which, Nerevar chuckled.

 

“You should not have broke the law then.”

 

“It’s only breaking the law if you get caught. All I stole was some bread.” She grinned at him, though life was cruel to her, she still had a fire inside her that none could extinguish. Not even this Nerevarine path could dampen her spirits.

 

“That’s all they threw you into jail for?” He asked, arching a brow at her.

 

“No, it was because I had a track record. At least they sort of fed me while I was in that prison.”

 

Nerevar glanced at her body, though once it could have been malnourished, now he could see the muscles in her arms forming, her legs were sturdy and from what he has seen, her stomach was starting to define some muscles there too. From eating decent meals when she could, to constantly exorcising and fighting, she was gaining the weight and wasn’t as fragile compared to when she had first set foot in Vvardenfell.

 

“You have come a long way since then, Nereval, with the skills you have picked up, I doubt you will be without food ever again.”

 

At that, she glanced to the sky, “Talking about food, we should find a place to sleep in tonight. Think anywhere is going to let the Nerevarine stay?” She joked, making her way down the slope towards Vivec city, knowing that she had to start there to begin coming the Nerevarine of the Great Houses.

**Author's Note:**

> The idea of the Nerevarine knowing Captain Veleth came from the amazing work by Vanillathunder215  
> Rising from the ashes is an incredible work and I highly recommend it.


End file.
